


Space Cowboy

by Draycevixen



Series: Space Cowboys [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble challenge. </p><p>ND asked for : Jim/Bones, fluffy bathrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



.

“Honey, I’m home!”

“I _will_ kill you, kid.”

Jim approached the bed. “No better?”

“Yeah, I’m just lying here dying because it’s fun.”

Levodian flu had done nothing to sweeten Bones’ disposition. 

“I’ll get you some soup and— what the hell are you wearing?”

 _It_ was a fuzzy bathrobe printed with cartoon cowboys. 

“My memaw gave it me.”

“Memaw?”

“My grandmother, you heathen.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to wear it.”

Bone’s pout was epic. 

“Tell me about memaw.” Jim lay down to cuddle Bones’ tense body. “I want to know everything about you, Leonard.” 

Jim felt Bones relax against him. 

.


End file.
